Intentando Olvidarte
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Bulma se siente sola, y dolida con Vegeta, por la poca atención que le presta a ella y a su hijo. Y decide olvidarle con un amigo, que será su paño de lagrimas. LEMON!


Intentando olvidarte

Varios días pasaban, y vegeta no aparecía...

Ya era costumbre que esto sucediera, no le traía la más mínima sorpresa que su "marido" saliera por el bacón y que no volviera en bastantes días.

Era bastante común, casi tanto como la necesidad de sentirse querida, amada, satisfecha, admirada...por alguien, ese alguien que ella sabia que nunca le haría eso.

Era joven, inteligente , bella, atractiva... todo lo que una mujer podría desear...pero le faltaba algo: sentirse correspondida por la persona que ella amaba locamente, el hombre que tenia su corazón divagando en el dolor y la tristeza ala vez que la alegría y la tortura...la dulce tortura. eso era el estar enamorada de vegeta, una dulce tortura que nunca cambiaría, así se enamoró de él, misterioso, prepotente, orgulloso...

Su orgullo lo cegaba, hasta tal punto que no era capaz de decir un simple " TE QUIERO", ni a ella ni a su hijo Trunks.

Al menos a ella se lo demostraba, o eso creia, con sus noches de pasion donde la poseia , la hacia suya, cada noche, dándole los besos y caricias que la hacían volverse loca y arder en deseo.

Un deseo que poco a poco vegeta se encargaba de ir apagando, por sus desplantes, sus desprecios su frialdad, su orgullo y su arrogancia. Se sentía humillada, traicionada ¿cómo era posible que no pudiera decir algo tan simple como eso?

Que irónica es la vida, tantos hombres se pelearían por ella, cuantos se sortearían por estar con ella y el que ella ama con todo su ser no la aprecia, ni le corresponde ¿Que era ella para el príncipe guerrero? ¿Una hembra más? ¿Una concubina? ¿eso era ella?

Se desvela y se desvive por ayudarlo, amarlo servirle en todo y solo es para el una simple "esclava" , con la que tiene todos los privilegios, por que no tenia reparos en cojerla cada noche y en hacerle el amor una y otra vez asta que caían rendidos en la cama, sin poder respirar.

No se arrepentía de nada, tenia lo mas bello y hermoso del mundo, su hijo trunks, y se lo había dado él, el hombre que deseaba y amaba asta el punto de dar la vida por el.

-Maldito seas Vegeta...- se derrumbo de rodillas llorando, desconsoladamente, aquel llanto silencioso que la estaba quemando por dentro.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta y se incorporo limpiándose las lagrimas y colocándose la ropa correctamente, pues no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado.

Además se encontraba sola, sus padres habían salido con el pequeño Trunks a darle un paseo, ella tendría que recibir a quien había llamado.

Para su sorpresa era Yamcha, había pasado varios meses sin ir a visitarla, y le alegraba verlo, su visita le vendría bien. El echo de que ya no fueran pareja nunca fue inconveniente para que siguieran con su amistad.

Cuánto la amaba... ¿y como pudo ser tan entupido de perderla?

Sus infidelidades fueron parte, por no decir la mayoría, de obstáculos para que su relación prosiguiera. La veía tan bella, tan joven y tan radiante, aunque no pudo evitar ver un abismo de tristeza en esos hermosos ojos.

-Que ha pasado ahora Bulma?- no quiso darle largas al asunto, le importaba demasiado aquella mujer para reparar en dar vueltas alas cosas.

-No se a que te refieres.- intentó parecer indiferente.

-Que te hizo ahora?

-Nada.

-Noto por tu ki que has llorado- mintió, con su ki podía saber si estaba alterada, mas no si lloraba, pero seria una opción para sacarle la verdad.

-Lleva días sin aparecer, como hace siempre...- mirando para otro lado intento ocultar sus lagrimas. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que ella hablo.

-Me gustaría tanto poder olvidarle...

-A mi me gustaría que me quisieras a mi- hizo una pausa- pero no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere.

-Lo sé, nunca tuve que dejar que pasara, de lo único que no me arrepiento es de haber tenido a mi pequeño hijo.

- no puedes evitar amarlo.

-No puedo evitar sufrir por él...- se miraron a los ojos un momento...-¿Por que?

-Por que?...por que te toco ser tu su siguiente victima, por que hiciste lo que solo una alma pura como tu habría echo.

-sabias que no te quería pero seguías a su lado, sabias que no te convenía y que solo te haría sufrir y aun así no te separaste de él, cuando todos te lo dijimos.

-Lo sé, pero yo le quiero y es algo que aunque me gustaría no puedo cambiar...

Yamcha cogió su mano, llevándola hasta el sofá, donde se sentó junto a ella y la hecho en su hombro, arropándola con sus brazos.

Cuánto extrañaba ella sentirse así, por el calor de alguien, que sí la amaba y la quería, aunque le hubiera echo daño en el pasado, pero se sentía tan bien apoyada por alguien en esos momentos.

No pudo evitar sentir mas ganas de llorar, no se oyó ningún ruido, pero el solo sentía la humedad que estaba dejando el llanto de aquella mujer sobre su camisa.

Estuvieron así un rato, en silencio, ella no necesitaba hablar de cómo vegeta la trataba, ella necesitaba deshogarse, y alguien en quien apoyarse espiritualmente. Nunca esperó que ese apoyo fuera Yamcha, ni mucho menos que seria a el a quien iría a contarle sus penas amorosas, por suerte, después de su ruptura, seguían con una amistad tan fuerte o más que antes.

Se levantóo y se miraron a los ojos, el guerrero le limpió parte de las lágrimas con sus manos, dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera, tierna, y dulce.

Cuánto se notaba que la quería, nunca se dio cuenta hasta que vio que la había perdido y que Vegeta ganó su corazón. Era una batalla perdida luchar por su amor, ella nunca renunciaría a el, siempre lo defendía de sus amigos, intentando justificar su comportamiento con ellos y con ella misma, nunca podría alejarse de el... aun sabiendo que estaba en un infierno del que no podría salir.

Acercando mas sus caras, casi podían sentir el calido aliento el uno del otro, estaban a unos escasos centímetros de sus bocas, entreabiertas, respirando con dificultad...

-Yamcha...

-Bul...Bulma- estaba sintiendo el suave aroma de ella cada vez mas y mas cerca...

-ayúdame a olvidarle...- No tardaron ni un segundo en que sus bocas se juntaran, formando una sincronización perfecta, buscando cada parte de placer y de locura con sus lenguas. Solo se retiro Bulma para suspirar un momento, pero fue tomada por los brazos de Yamcha que la reclamaba posesivamente.

Bajando sus manos por la suave y delicada piel, sentía erizarse su cuerpo como si se tratara de una quinceañera en su primera vez. Bulma le agarro de la mano y lo condujo hasta su habitación, cada paso decidido, acompañado de una lagrima de dolor.

No se merecía que sufriera, no se merecía que lo amara, no merecía tenerla suspirando por el...

Dentro de aquel cuarto, donde tantas noches estuvo con el, ahora estaría con Yamcha. Cerró la puerta y se quedo observándolo.

-Acércate...- Como si de un adolescente inexperto se tratara, camino torpemente asta a ella -Desnúdame- Nervioso, tembloroso, sabia qué vendría ¿por que estaba a si? lo había hecho muchas veces ya ¿por qué le afectaba tanto tocarla y besarla? era quizás por que sentía el ki de Vegeta incrementase, alertando de que los estaba observando?

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?- casi en un susurro bajando su mano por el pecho del nervioso guerrero.

-s...si- la joven científica llevo sus manos a su camisa, y fue quitando botón a botón sensualmente, destapando su excitado cuerpo, dejando a la vista un paisaje de belleza a la vista de aquel hombre que solo podía tragar saliva.

Ligeramente en sujetador y en una pequeña minifalda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, fue deslizando dicha prenda por su largas piernas hasta que hizo compañía a la parte de arriba en el suelo.

En una sexy lencería fina se encontraba la mujer que deseaba, lista para entregarle su cuerpo, aunque sabia que nunca podría tener su alma.

Tumbada en la cama, recibió al joven, deshaciéndolo de su camisa, dejando su musculoso cuerpo al tacto de ella. El se deshizo de sus pantalones quedándose solo en sus boxers. Colocándose encima de ella su hinchado miembro rozaba su vientre haciendo dar pequeños gemidos de deseo. Su boca junto a la de ella besándose, sintiéndose, acariciándose, buscando sensaciones placenteras.

El deslizó sus manos por ese fino cuello notando la marca de su dueño, Vegeta, la había mordido marcándola como suya, era su marca de saiyan.

-No me toques ahí por favor...- casi una suplica

-Que ocurre?- la miro extrañado.

-no me toques esa marca

-Que pasa si la toco?- acaricio la marca, provocando un jadeo de rechazo en ella.

-Ahhh no me toques la marca… solo el puede.

Intentando esquivar las preguntas del guerrero, Buma bajó su mano hasta la masculinidad que empezada a crecer cada vez mas, y empezó a propinarle masajes que deshacían toda la fortaleza del chico.

No intentó saber mas de la marca, solo llevo su mano a la parte de arriba y arranco el sujetador de la científica y se detuvo viendo esos grandes pechos que lo hacían excitarse cada vez mas. Cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando en ellos, en besarlos lamerlos... llevó su lengua a los pezones de Bulma, los que se endurecieron al tacto de la humedad que el le daba, soltando suspiros mientras lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos.

-Que ocurre?

-Ahh sigue no te detengas...

-estas llorando- le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-necesito olvidarle, quiero conocer el placer en tus brazos, tengo que olvidarme de él para siempre, ayúdame...

-Bulma...no quiero obligarte a...

-hazlo y no te detengas, ayúdame, a olvidar a Vegeta...-le agarró del pelo diciéndole cada palabra pausadamente rozando su boca con la de el.

-pero...

-ssssh..- puso un dedo en su boca -borra de mi cualquier rastro de vegeta, se que me quieres, demuéstramelo- La suerte estaba echada, y la decisión era firma, quería olvidarlo para siempre, que no quedara en ella rastro de el.

Yamcha se acomodó y la beso de la forma mas tierna que la había besado nunca, y fue marcando un camino de caricias hasta llegar a su sexo, el que no estaba muy lubricado, aquel deseo y esa pasión que sepia por Yamcha se había desvanecido hacía mucho, y no le excitaba tanto como debería, pero era una forma de intentar olvidar, haciendo el amor con su antiguo amante. Le acaricio lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos, intentaba hacerla disfrutar, arrancando pequeños jadeos empezaba a notar la humedad.

Bajó su cara hasta el centro de placer, propinándole sexo oral, succionando su clítoris, llevando dos dedos a la entrada de su vagina, entrando y saliendo de ella, quería que olvidara todo su dolor por un momento, y que disfrutara esto tanto como lo haría él. Sentía llegar su orgasmo en las contracciones que sentía donde estaban sus dedos, sentía las palpitaciones de su gozo cuando sintió su nombre en un gemido de placer.

-AHHHHHHHHHH... YAMCHAAAAAAAAA...

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y la penetró, Bulma rodeo su cintura con las piernas, y le indicó que no parara.

Sus embestidas rápidas y lentas estaban haciendo que a Bulma se le escaparan pequeñas lagrimas y que a su vez se olvidara de todo lo que les rodeaba, en esos momentos no existía ni Vegeta ni nadie, solo ellos dos , y su deseo en alcanzar juntos el placer.

La penetró mas profundamente, colocando sus manos una a cada lado de la cama, y mientras la embestía fieramente, la besaba y rozaba su pecho con el de ella.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la culminación de su gozo y entre tantos gemidos, jadeos y mas suplicas de que siguiera, Yamcha terminó dentro de ella.

Dejándose caer en la cama no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos. Bulma tenia una mirada triste, había disputado, pero seguía viendo eso como una forma de usarse para olvidar a Vegeta. no podía dejar de sentirse peor que antes.

-Habéis terminado ya?- se oyó una voz que reconocieron pero que, a su vez querían estar equivocados.

-quien eres?- pregunto Yamcha temiendo su respuesta.

-soy quien va a matar a algunos insectos que veo por aquí.

-VEGETA!!

-al fin me has reconocido- dijo pausadamente acercándose a Yamcha.

-Vegeta déjale en paz.

-temes que te elimine a tu amante?

-no es mi amante solo...

-No te he pedido explicaciones, nadie puede tocar lo que es mío y quedarse como si nada.

-Yo no soy tuya Vegeta.

-Tu cállate, bastante has hecho ya revolcándote como una puta con este insecto.

-No soy ninguna puta, y no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi.

Yamcha miraba la escena atónito, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

-Me perteneces desde la primera vez que te poseí, eres mi hembra y no tienes que andar revolcándote con cualquiera.

Una mano se deposito en la cara del príncipe, el que dibujo una cínica sonrisa.

-Entupido, no soy tuya, y nunca lo seré. No pienso ser el objeto sexual de alguien que no me quiere.

-Bah, sentimentalismos terrícolas- dijo cruzándose de brazos -eres mía y eso nunca lo podrás cambiar.

-Según tu soy tuya por que nos acostamos juntos...también me acosté con Yamcha, soy más de el que de ti.

-escúchame mujer...- dijo agarrándola por los hombros.- a mi nadie me quita lo que por derecho me pertenece.

-no me llames mujer, tengo nombre por si tu cerebro no lo pilla, y no te pertenezco, no somos nada tu y yo.

-eres mi mujer

-mentira, si fuera tu mujer tu me querrías, si fuera tu mujer no me humillarías, si fuera tu mujer estaríamos casados o siendo una pareja y si fuera tu mujer no me tratarías como a una puta esclava.

-Basta ya; dame una nave, me iré a entrenar.

- vete, te daré tu asquerosa nave, vete y no vuelvas nunca mas- al escuchar esto Vegeta se quedó parado en la puerta por donde estaba saliendo.

-que has dicho?

-lo que has oído; coge tu nave y te vas para siempre, olvídate de mi y de tu hijo, que seguro no te supondrá mucho esfuerzo olvidarte de algo que no quieres, ni tienes en cuenta.

A estas alturas de la conversación, Bulma no podía reprimir más sus lagrimas y se derrumbo llorando en el suelo. Yamcha se acerco a ella con intención de consolarla.

-aléjate de ella si no quieres que te mate- Vegeta lanzo un energy-ha dejando a Yamcha inconsciente por un momento.

-que estas haciendo bestia?

-agradece que no lo mate.

-lárgate, ven dentro de dos días y tendrás tu nave para que nos dejes en paz.

Vegeta salió por el bacón dejando a Bulma llorando y al lado de Yamcha. Bulma fue al botiquín y saco una de las semillas senzu que tenían guardadas para casos de emergencia y se la dio. Yamcha se incorporó abrazándola.

-lo siento pequeña.

-gracias, aunque no hay nada que sentir, lo mejor es que desaparezca de mi vida, me pondré a preparar su nave, cuanto antes termine, antes acabara este infierno para todos.

Bulma trabajaba incansable en su laboratorio con dicha nave, no podía evitar llorar y llorar.

lo amaba tanto, le dolía mucho que esto acabara así, pero seria lo mejor para todos, separarse de él definitivamente.

Exactamente dos días después, en la puerta de la corporación cápsula, Bulma se encontró con Vegeta. Se miraron intensamente a los ojos pero ninguno dijo nada, tal vez fuera mejor así... le entrego la nave y se marcho dejando a una joven bastante triste maldiciéndose por su mala suerte siempre.

…Meses después seria la pelea de los androides, y el vendría para eso, su obsesión por superar a Kakarotto lo harían venir. Bulma sabía eso, pero supuso que lo mejor sería no verlo, quería llevar una vida tranquila, sin hombres, solo dedicarse a su pequeño hijo.

En la cama de su habitación, Bulma cogió a Trunks en brazos arrimándolo a su pecho, abrazando lo mas hermoso que nunca podría tener. Después de todo, lo único que podía hacer era intentar olvidarle...

-Solo estoy intentando olvidarte...Vegeta...-dijo acunando a su niño mientras lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

"No sufras más por el...

no te tortures con su recuerdo,

que si él no te hizo feliz...

otro si podrá hacerlo..."

Fin


End file.
